The Love
Main Characters: * Gumball; * Darwin; * Penny. Supporting Characters: * Rocky; * Masami; * Medics *Other Character made yourself. -The first scene start at School yard and there sit on ladders Gumball and Darwin each other face to face- Gumball-Darwin,you wanna get a girlfriend? Darwin-What are you talking about!? Gumball-About girlfriend. Darwin-Well,yes! Gumball-Then listen carefully. Darwin-Okay! Gumball-The first thing how you can get a girlfriend is make something common.Like when you too laughing about something or very often come to each other. Darwin-You mean talk with her all the time. Gumball-Exactly! Gumball-And if you want to make it fast give her presents or flowers. Darwin-But i am shy. Gumball-Don't be silly,all be fine. Darwin-I guess so. -Then Gumball and Darwin walked through the corridor and Darwin try to talk with Masami because they were good friends- Darwin-Hello,Masami!May be you want to talk with me and make some fun. Masami-Sorry,Darwin i need to go home i am tired. Darwin-Ou,then bye! Masami-Bye! Gumball-Dude why you let her go you suppose to talk more. Darwin-Please don't learn me how to get the girlfriends, i can do it my own and if you are very clever why did you don't have Penny near you. Gumball-Because i will meet her and if you don't want to get my help do it yourself. Darwin-Okay i'll get a girlfriend you will see it. Gumball-Okay,okay good luck! -Then came Penny and greet Gumball- Penny-Hi,Gumball! Gumball-Hi Penny! Penny-Why did you don't go to lesson? Gumball-Because i had finished test and what you doing here!? Penny-I had finished my test too. Gumball-Then why you ask me why i don't go to lesson? Penny-Well,i think you wasn't in class. Gumball-I was. Penny-Okay... Gumball-Where are you going? Penny-I'll go to eat something.You coming too? Gumball-Of course,Penny! -And they go to dining-hall to eat something- -Darwin continue to sit on ladders and gets jealous- -Gumball and Penny staying at the counter and Gumball said to Rocky- Gumball-Give us two potatoes portion with sauce. Penny-And two orange juices. Rocky-Okay,sure! -Gumball and Penny go to sit somewhere- Gumball-So Penny,what you think about us in future. Penny-Well,i think,i would be prepared to live with you. Gumball-Ou that would be nice. -And they laughing about each other- -Meanwhile Darwin try to get girlfriends all time and then he give up- -He went to homes because lessons was over,but Gumball keep talking with Penny- -10 minutes later- Penny-Okay,Gumball,i will go to home. Gumball-May be i can come too!? Penny-I don't know i fell little bit sick. Gumball-Probably the potatoes is poisoned. Penny-No not that i just ..... -Then Penny fall down- -Gumball mometally turn to Rocky side and said- Gumball-What did you add to these potatoes!!! Rocky-Nothing may be potatoes are corrupt. -Then Gumball call medics to take her to hospital- Gumball-Hang on all be fine,medics are on the way. Penny-(cough)I am fine! -Then come medics and take her to hospital- -Gumball drove with her to care about her- -After 2 hours Penny woke up on the bed and said- Penny-Where am i Gumball? Gumball-You are in hospital because that potatoes what we eat was poisoned. Penny-Then why did these potatoes didn't work for you? Gumball-May be you had allergy from them. Penny-But i eat them all the time. Gumball-Hmm...May be the problem is in the sauce.Yup may be sauce definitely is the faulty. You eat that and you feel bad or it was juice.... Penny-Shhh.. don't talk about anymore.Just sit with me and care about me. Gumball-Okay,i remember when you care about me when i was bitten by your spider. Penny-Ou yeah,i remember it. Gumball-I love you. Penny-I love you too. -They kiss each other and keep talking- Gumball Watterson.png END END END END END Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes